Letters to the Men
by pinklemons12
Summary: Emma writes two letters that will change her life. As she and Will begin to grow closer, will Ken try to break them up? Please reivew!
1. Chapter 1

**Will/Ken (Non-Romantic) and Will/Emma**

_**What you should know before you read: Will is recently divorced, age 27. Emma is engaged to Ken, age 26. Ken is engaged to Emma, age 35.**_

**Author's note: PLEASE REVIEW. I see that my stories get lots of hits, but hardly any reviews. Reviews make me happy! And during this stressful time (exams, final assignments, moving back home) I need a little happiness. Thank you for reading. Make sure you read madamesayswhat stories, they are excellent!**

"Hey, Ken." Will acknowledge the football in the teacher's lounge as he poured a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Schue" Ken had his head in hands, slumped over a table. A letter was in front of him, tear-stained.

"You…alright?" Will was wary of asking any questions, afraid that Ken might go off on him again about Emma. Will sat down at the table across from Ken and stirred in some sugar into the coffee.

"It… Em. She… she…" Ken gave a loud sob and pushed the letter to Will and gestured to him to read it. Will looked at Ken wiping the tears away and pulled the letter in the front of him.

_Dear Ken,_

_I do not want to hurt you and facing you when I tell you this might make it worse, so I decided that this was the best way. You are really sweet man, caring, and nice. You will make some woman very happy. But it's not me. I am very sorry, Ken, but I cannot marry you. It would not be fair to you to marry someone who cannot love you with their whole heart. It would not be fair to me either. We both deserve to be happy. I am very sorry, Ken, and I am sorry that could not tell you to your face. Enclosed is the ring you gave me. Remember, Ken, you are a kind and caring man. Thank you for understanding._

_Emma._

Will finished reading and looked up at the sobbing man before him. He understood why Ken was so upset, but felt relieved that Emma was no longer engaged. He was a little… bothered that Emma had broken up with Ken via a note. Will pushed the note back to Ken who folded it with care and put it into the pocket of his shorts. They sat in an understood silence until Will finished his coffee and stood up. He put his hand on Ken's shoulder, which only made Ken cry more, and walked out of the lounge. Will took a detour to his classroom to visit Emma. Once he got to the door, he knocked cautiously, he could see Emma with her head in her hands, visibly crying.

"Em?" Will opened the door, slowly. He went over to Emma and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You okay? Ken showed me the letter." Emma nodded, still crying. "A letter? Really, Emma? I thought you.. I thought you would've, you know, been more sensitive to his feelings. I mean, I am glad that you are finally getting out of a relationship that you didn't want to be in, but Emma." Will moved from behind Emma to sit on the edge of her desk, placing his hand on hers.

"Will, I could not face him. I mean, he has been so kind to me." Emma had tears running down her cheeks. Will wondered for a moment why her mascara wasn't running and then figured that Emma would probably wear water-proof mascara anyway.

"Exactly. You should talk to him face to face. He is really upset." Will rubbed the back of her hand, trying to comfort her. Even though she hadn't really loved Ken, it was probably upsetting to crush someone.

"I know…I just…" Emma sighed and dissolved into another round of sobs. Will knelt beside her, and wiped the tears from her face with his thumb.

"I understand, Emma. I understand that breaking up with someone if difficult. But you really should talk to him. When I told Terri is was over, it was the most difficult conversation I have ever had to have. But I knew that she deserved to hear it directly from me, even if what she did was… horrific." Will looked down at the ground, remembering everything he just wanted to forget.

Emma nodded, she knew that she had to go talk to Ken herself. "Will, I… I… know that…" Emma shook her head as if to say nevermind.

"Yeah, Emma? What is it?" Will wiped some more tears more her face and then put his hand on hers. He looked into her eyes, glistening with tears. Emma shook her head again and got up from the chair and smoothed her black skirt.

"Nevermind, Will. Don't worry about it. I should… I should go talk to Ken." Emma walked out of the office, leaving Will at her desk.

Will sighed and looked down at Emma's desk, papers neatly organized. His eyes came across an envelope with his name on it, written with care. He picked it up carefully, wondering. He thought for a moment about taking it, but decided better of it. He went back towards the teacher's lounge and found Emma and Ken in an embrace. Well, it was Ken hugging Emma while she stood there, practically in shock. As they broke off, Will smiled a bit, knowing that Emma had done the right thing, for Ken and herself.

The school day passed by in a blur. Will was kept busy all day with students asking questions, Glee club, and a parent-teacher conference that ran late. At the end of the day, Will ran his fingers through his hair and walked back to his classroom. He dropped into his seat and began to gather up files to take home. As he picked up one file, he saw the same envelope that was in Emma's office. He picked up the envelope and opened it.

_Dear Will,_

_By the time you get this, I will have broken up with Ken. I cannot go through with this wedding. It would not be fair to Ken to marry him while I think I am in love with another man. I have to finally do something for myself. I have to tell you, Will, I think I am in love with you. I honestly cannot bring myself to tell you to your face, just as I could not bring myself to tell Ken to his face. But I know you, you will most likely come to my office and convince me to talk to Ken anyway. Will, you may not feel the same about me as I feel about you, but I had to tell you. You are the most wonderful man that I know. _

_Emma _

As Will finished the letter, he looked up, and there was Emma, standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Will. I figured… that since I told Ken to his face, I… I should do the same for you. Will,… I… l love you." Emma felt a blush rise to her face and her hands were sweating a bit. She wiped them graciously on her skirt as she approached Will.

"Emma." Will sighed the name. Emma looked down at the ground, figuring that was his answer, he didn't feel the same. She turned on her heel and began to walk out the door. Will caught up to her in three strides. "Emma, I… " He put his arms around her, locking her in his embrace.

"Will, can you… just… let me know? How… you feel?" Emma pushed away from him, moving her arms around herself. Her eyes were glittering with tears again. Will hadn't meant to make her cry. That was the last thing he wanted.

"Emma, I… I really like you. But I tried… to let Ken, you know, have you." Will shook his head, trying to get his thoughts straight. "But Emma, I want… to be with you. But… I would like to take things slow, you know? I mean, we both just got out of bad relationships. I think that would be best. So how about this, we go to dinner. Maybe some dancing." Emma began to smile, even though tears were sliding down her face. Will moved closer to her and took her hand in his. He knelt down, and asked "Emma Pillsbury, will you go out with me?" Will smiled as she nodded her head.

"Of course, Will." Emma smiled. Will got up and took her face in his hands.

"Don't cry, Emma." Will kissed her cheek and wiped the tears away with his fingers.

As they hugged again, they heard a noise in the hallway. Will stuck his head out the door and saw a retreating figure. "Ken?" The figure turned and Will could see it was indeed the football coach.

Ken marched back towards Will. "So, you think that you can be all comforting to me and stuff and then go and grab Emma for yourself?" Ken was beyond angry.

"Ken. I did not mean for that to happen." Will backed away from a Ken a little, moving into his classroom. Emma had taken a seat in Will's chair, but stood up when Ken came into the room.

"Ken. What are you doing here?" Emma walked towards the two men, locked in a stare.

"I could ask you the same thing, Emma. Is this why you broke up with me?" Ken motioned to Will, who put his hands in front of him.

"Ken, I… I…" Emma was at a loss for words. As Ken took a step towards her, Will stepped in front of Emma, shielding her.

"Out of the way, Schuester." Ken pushed Will to the side. Ken took Emma by the arm. When Will recovered his footing, he pushed Ken away and stepped in front of Emma again.

"Ken, you need to leave." Will turned to Emma and asked if she okay and Emma nodded. Will turned back to Ken. As he did, Ken punched him with all the force he had. Will crumpled to the ground and Emma let out a small shriek. Ken stomped out the door, leaving Emma with a bleeding Will.

"Will? Are you okay?" Will slowly got to his feet and Emma saw that his cheek was bleeding. Ken must've hit him with the hand that had his old class ring on it. Emma took the scarf that was around her neck and put it to his cheek.

"Emma, that's gonna get ruined." Will laughed a little, but Emma continued to wipe the blood away. She wasn't even thinking about the germs, she was only thinking about Will.

"No, it's okay." Emma smiled at him. She took the scarf away from his face, the wound was already beginning to clot. Will put his fingers to the cut and winced. "Don't touch it!" Emma almost yelled at him. "You have to keep it clean."

"Emma, thanks." Will grabbed his bag and put his arm around Emma. "Let's go. It's late, and I have a sudden headache." Will smiled and walked out to her car. As they passed Will's car, it was obvious it had been egged.

"Oh, Will. I am so sorry. This is all my fault." Emma put her head in his hands obviously embarrassed.

"It's okay, Emma. I should go get this washed ASAP." Will led her to her car. "Dinner, tomorrow night? I know a great place. I swear, it'll be clean." Will winked and walked back towards his egged car. As Will drove home that night, he thought about Emma and how his life was finally going in the right direction.

_**So? What do you think? Should I keep this as a oneshot or continue it? **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, I decided to do a second chapter. I'll keep thinking about this story and see where it goes. Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming. You guys totally make my day. **

_**Thanks goes to: rolley2001, she has given me the correct ages for the characters. So, Will is divorced, aged 34. Ken is 40 years old. And I think I will make Emma aged 32ish. Thank you for the correction and review rolley2001! **_

When Will got back to his studio apartment, he first checked the cut on his face. It was already starting to scab over a little, but it was looking pretty nasty. He was also getting a nice black eye and his head was pounding. He opened the medicine cabinet and searched for some NyQuil. After the night he had, all he wanted to do was sleep and dream. He gulped down a helping, unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. He pulled off the light grey t-shirt that was underneath and fell into his double bed. Almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, William Schuester was dreaming of a certain redhead.

Emma was cleaning off her make-up, making sure every trace was gone. As she did, she was singing along to "Halo" that was on the radio. She was thinking about the whole day, which ended up giving her a headache. There was just too much on her mind; Will, Ken, the fight, the little kisses that Will gave her. He was such a gentleman, wanting to take things slow, wanting to be with her despite her fear of germs. She opened up her medicine cabinet, which was incredibly organized, and took out a bottle of NyQuil. She measured out the appropriate amount, poured a glass of purified water, held her nose and swallowed the green liquid. She quickly took a polite sip of the water to rid her mouth of the taste. She slipped out of her white silk robe and fell into bed in a pair of pink silk pajama pants and a white silk tank. She crawled under the covers and laid her head on the pillow. She smoothed the covers down and turned out the light. She was asleep and dream of a certain curly haired man.

The next morning, Will woke up with his cheek still killing him something awful. He rubbed his cheek while he walked into the closet of a bathroom. He took a quick shower and winced when the shampoo made its way into his cut. Thank goodness it was Friday and he had woken up early. As Will dried off he remembered, _"Dinner tomorrow night?" _SHIT. He ran his fingers through his wet hair, shaved as best as he could and threw on some clothes. He had about forty-five minutes to get his place clean, Emma-clean. _"Shit. Shit. SHIT."_ He moved the clothes that had formed a mass on his floor to the closet floor. He made his bed, neatly, since she would be seeing it. He got out the mop he rarely used and mopped the hardwood floors until the shined or at least didn't look grimy anymore. Will dusted the top of his lone dresser and the kitchen cabinets. After a rushed, but thorough cleaning, the place didn't look half bad. He would stop by the store and pick up some stuff for dinner on the way home he decided and with that, he grabbed his bag and hurried out the door.

Emma was running perfectly on time, thank-you-very-much. As she stepped out of the car, she saw Will getting out of his car, which was still egged. She smoothed the front of her white skirt, and tossed her hair a bit. She smiled and walked over to Will who was distracted, trying to lock his car.

"Morning, Will." Emma smiled. Will turned to her as he finally got the car to lock.

"Hey, Em." Will smiled and gave her a soft peck on the cheek. He took the books she was carrying and added them to his pile.

"Oh, Will, you don't have to carry my books. We aren't high school students anymore." Emma blushed slightly.

"Emma, it's called chivalry. And I'm glad to." Will gave her a big smile as he opened up the door for her. Emma almost couldn't believe her good fortune; a man who is sexy, chivalrous, caring, and a fabulous singer wanted _her_. Will led her to her office and set her books down on her desk. "I have to run to my class, but I'll see you at lunch, right?" Will gave her a wink and literally ran out the door as the bell sounded for classes to begin.

The day passed quickly and uneventfully. Will and Emma managed to avoid Ken by hiding out in his classroom for lunch. Emma had saved Will again by giving him half her peanut butter sandwich. In his haste to clean his apartment, he had forgotten lunch. They had a pleasant lunch and Emma departed as the students started to file back in. Will called her back as she walked out the door. "Emma?"

"Yes?" Emma stared hopelessly into his eyes.

"We're on for tonight, right? I'll pick you up at say, 6:30?" Emma smiled, nodded and walked out the door. Will turned back to his classroom full of students, many of whom winked or clapped for him. He hadn't realized they had been listening, but he smiled anyway. Tonight he had a date. _"Oh. My. God. I have a date. What the hell am I gonna wear? Wait. Did I just ask myself that? Great. Now I'm a woman."_ Will shook his head as if that would rid his mind of everything that concerned Emma.

It was 6:03 and Emma was still searching for something to wear. She had narrowed it down to the following; a black pencil skirt with a light pink silk top or a black flowy skirt with a light blue button up shirt or a red flowy skirt with a black top with a bow on the side. She opted for the black and blue combination, deeming it more casual and therefore more 'first-date-ish'. She was just finishing curling her hair when she heard a knock on the door. She was still in a robe! _"SHIT. SHIT. SHIT."_ She ran down the stairs to the door and opened it a crack. It was Will. _"Of course. I'm not ready, I'm in my robe, and I have no make-up on. Of course!" _

"Emma?" Will tried to see inside the brightly lit room. She was hiding behind the door.

"Will. Hi. Um… I'm not ready. You can come in, but you have to close your eyes until you hear my bedroom door close. Okay? "

"Okay. Sure." At his promise, he closed his eyes. He stepped inside and slipped his shoes off right away. He heard Emma run up the stairs and after he heard the bedroom door slam he opened his eyes. The room was typical Emma. Clean, light colors, organized. He took a seat on the cream couch that faced a modest fireplace. He thumbed through a magazine that was lying out, _People_. After a little while, he heard steps on the stairs. He set the magazine down and turned towards the staircase. His jaw dropped. There was Emma, standing there in a simple yet flattering outfit. She looked more glammed up than for school, but it was fitting for their evening. She just looked stunning.

"Emma, you look… beautiful." Emma blushed red at that and grabbed her bag that was sitting on the table.

"Thanks, Will. You look nice too." Will had on a pair of black dress pants, a light blue button-up top, the top button undone and a dark blue tie, loose at his neck. A black dress jacket completed the ensemble. He looked pretty dashing. She almost giggled that they totally matched, but she found it more romantic than funny.

"Thanks. Should we go?" Will offered his arm and led her out the door. It was a chilly autumn night in Ohio so Will slipped out his jacked and offered it to Emma. She pulled it over her shoulders and hugged it tightly to her. She smiled her thanks as he opened the car door for her.

He slid into the driver's seat and backed out of the drive-way. He turned on the radio and "The Way You Look Tonight" came on. Will sang the lyrics, looking at Emma as much as he dared while keeping his eyes on the road. Finally, the night had begun. He wasn't gonna waste one moment he had with the most amazing woman sitting right next to him.

_**Author's Note: Am I totally evil for leaving it like that? **__**PLEASE REVIEW!**__** My happiness may very well depend on it. Or do I need to turn to a family size block of chocolate that is sitting on my table. Think about it people! Ten pounds on my hips or one little review? **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am officially done with exams! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Keep 'em coming! I know I was evil for building up to the date and then leaving it out. But don't worry, it's in this chapter. Hope you like it!**

Will was singing "The Way You Look Tonight" as he drove Emma to his place. She didn't know it yet, but he had set up something pretty special for her. He turned into the parking lot of his apartment building and parked into his designated place. Emma unbuckled her seatbelt and asked "Where are we?"

Will turned to her and smiled. "My place. I figured it was the cleanest place I could take you." Emma smiled at his concern and thoughtfulness. He led the way up to his apartment and unlocked the door. He took a deep and breath and concentrated on Emma's face as he opened the door. He wanted to gage her reaction.

Emma's breath caught. The apartment, while small, was incredibly clean, especially for a man. Candles covered every surface, including some on the floor. There was a pot of pasta on the stove, two wine glasses on the small dining table, and a vase of lilies on the mantle above the lit fireplace. Emma looked back at Will who was just closing the door. He smiled wide, took her hand, and led her to the table. He pulled the chair out for her and she placed the cloth napkin on her lap. Will went to the stove and served up the pasta in plain white bowls and placed one on each setting. He placed a large bowl of salad in the middle of the table and put a small plate in front himself and Emma. He had brought out three types of dressing as well, not knowing what Emma would prefer.

They ate the meal as they chatted about the teachers at school, laughed about Sue's antics, discussed the new music for Glee, and the proposed new dress code. Will cleaned up the dishes and told Emma to go sit on the couch when she offered to help. She obliged, not wanting to get in the way. She took a seat on the soft black couch and watched Will scrub the dishes. If Will was home alone, he would've left the dishes all weekend, but he didn't want Emma to see that secretly he was a bit of a slob. He was so worried about Emma coming over, that he had come home from school and washed the floors again and washed his sheets. Not that he planned for Emma to be in his bed, but he almost felt that she had a 'clean-radar'. He had definitely gone the extra mile in trying to make Emma feel comfortable. Will dried his hands and came to sit next to Emma.

"Emma, I have to ask you. I don't want to… ruin the evening with this, but… it would make me feel… more at ease with… us." Will looked uncomfortable, fumbling with his hands.

"Sure, Will, anything." Emma tried to find his eyes, wondering what he was thinking.

"Emma, why… did you break up with Ken?" Emma was a bit surprised. She hadn't planned to tell Will anything about Ken, but decided that maybe telling him was the best thing.

"Will, it's a complicated story." Will looked into her eyes. He nodded, understandingly.

"We have all night." Will smiled a little, but was worried about what she was going to tell him. Was it because she liked him? Was it actually something Ken did? Did he hurt her? He was going to kill Ken if he had. He absent mindedly touched the cut on his face at the thought.

"You have to… be patient and let me explain, okay? You can't get mad. I had my reason for everything." Emma found promise in Will's eyes as he agreed and took her hand.

"Okay. Well, when your wife came to work at the high school, she… told me to stop flirting and everything with you. She was pretty forceful about it and I understand that. What I was doing was wrong." Will started to interrupt, but Emma held up her hand. "I… found you in the hallway at the end of the day and asked you if I should marry Ken. You didn't let on anything about having feelings for me and so I agreed to marry Ken. When I told you that I had said yes, you just looked me straight in the eyes and said 'That's great'. I walked away, but could swear that your eyes followed me until I turned that corner. I thought it might've meant something, but I was wrong. I kept going with Ken. You were with Terri. I didn't want… to be a home wrecker, so I tried to back off. Then came the dance lessons, the long talks after hours, and the advice about weddings. Then… you found out about Terri. Everything changed. I couldn't… go through with the wedding knowing that… I just…" Emma took a breath and sighed. "I wanted… to give me the chance to tell you how I felt. But I didn't… want to be the rebound." Emma looked down at their intertwined fingers. She saw Will slip his hand out of hers and then felt his arms encircle her.

"Emma." Will kissed her forehead. "I did have feelings for you then. I just… couldn't, you know?" He felt Emma nod and kissed her forehead again. They sat like that for awhile. "You want to watch a movie?" Emma agreed and Will picked up a couple of movies for her to choose from.

She wrinkled her nose up at Bruno and Terminator, but let him pick from Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring and Definitely, Maybe. Will choose Lord of the Rings, not because he wanted to see an action movie, but so he could spend more time with Emma. He pushed the movie into the player and then took a seat next to Emma. He held her closer during the scary parts and then noticed that she wasn't saying anything. He looked down at her and found her asleep on his chest. He smiled and held her closer. He muted the movie and continued to watch, stroking Emma's hair. As the credits rolled, he pulled the covers back on his bed. He gathered Emma into his arms and laid her carefully on the bed. He tucked the covers around her and brushed the hair from her face.

Will cleaned up the apartment, making sure the candles were all out and the fire extinguished. He put all the dishes away and left the kitchen sparkling. After another quick run through, he pulled an extra blanket from the closet and settled in for a night on the couch. He didn't mind in the least.

**Author's Note: Sorry, I had to end this story. I wrote another draft of this chapter which really advanced the Ken plot. I decided that I didn't like it and didn't really know how to end it. So, please check out my other stories! I am currently writing another Will/Emma oneshot. I can assure you that it will be lengthy! I am currently drafting a Rachel/Finn oneshot. Please Review. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, bnh1629 convinced me to finish the story by writing a "morning after" scene. This will be very short, but I hope it's cute enough for you guys! Thanks for reviewing and don't forget to check out my other stories. I will post "Objection" hopefully tomorrow. (Will/Emma)**

Will stirred on the couch, his face pressed uncomfortably in the cushion. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. It was only 6am by the clock on the mantle. He got off the couch and shuffled to the bathroom to run a shower. After a quick shower and throwing his pants and shirt back on, he walked to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. As he was making some toast, he heard Emma stir in the bedroom. He left the kitchen to make sure Emma was okay.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty." Will smiled as Emma pulled the covers off of her. _"I certainly have a bit of a habit calling her Disney Princess names. Is that annoying or endearing?" _

"Morning, Will." Emma rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and then looked at him, surprised. "What happened last night?" Emma subconsciously ran her fingers through her hair, trying to look decent.

"Um, you sorta fell asleep while we were watching a movie. I didn't have the heart to wake you, so I just put you to bed. Don't worry, I just washed those sheets. Not that I was expecting you to sleep in there. I mean…" Will looked embarrassed, but Emma understood.

"Do I smell breakfast?" Emma smiled, touched at his thoughtfulness.

"Yeah, I made some scrambled eggs, toast and coffee, if you're interested." Will motioned towards the kitchen and Emma followed. He pulled out the chair for her as he did last night and set down a plate heaped with eggs and bread. "Don't worry, you don't have to eat it all." Will gave her a big smile and sat down with his own plate.

"Will?" Emma asked as she picked up her fork.

"Yeah?" Will asked before scooping up some eggs and popping them into his mouth.

"This is nice. It feels… right." Emma smiled and looked back down at her plate.

"Yeah… its does, doesn't it." Will looked at Emma and found himself lost in her eyes. He reached across the small table to grab her free hand. They finished breakfast holding hands as if they had been doing it forever.

After Emma left his place, Will cleaned up the breakfast dishes. As he lifted Emma's plate up, he found a small pink post-it note.

_"Will, thanks for everything. I had a fantastic time. I'll save you a seat at lunch on Monday, like always. Yours, Emma"_

Will smiled, folded the note and put it in his pocket, close to his heart.


End file.
